


My Life Is A Murder Scene

by WriteMeALoveSong



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: All that takes place off-stage, Bet you didn't see what was coming coming, Bloodplay, Incest, Killing, M/M, Not to any of the main characters, Only Ocs that you never meet die, Strangling, You probs did, oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 02:32:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriteMeALoveSong/pseuds/WriteMeALoveSong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What does that say about me? </p><p>I try not to think that way. </p><p> </p><p>Or: Gerard Way is a killer, Mikey is a sick bastard and while we are at it, so is Frank. <br/>Or: Gerard is a killer but dies, Mikey meets Frank who is his shrink and turns out Mikey is the only one who didn't lie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Life Is A Murder Scene

We gather around the crime scene, all of us morbidly curious about what /this/ body looked like. Around me people asked the same questions. I find myself asking along with them, silly things like; ‘Do you know who did it?’ ‘This makes the killer’s third victim, right’ ‘Do you think he will kill again?’ Sometimes I would gossip with them. ‘Horrible, I know.; ‘Why would anyone do this to these poor, innocent girls?’ ‘It is sick, I know.’ And my personal favorite ‘I hope he gets caught soon.’ 

Silly questions and frivolous gossip. Because I knew all the answers and I meant none of the small gossip. 

I wouldn’t be able to function, as sad as that was, if the killer was put behind bars. 

He was my lover. He was my brother. 

And I am one sick bastard. 

* * * 

“Many people said that my brother, my twin, wasn’t all there in the head. I know different. 

“He was all there and more. He was a grade above me, despite me being the same age. His are was going to National competitions, and winning. His essays were drooled over by teachers, He had a large-ish group of friends.

“Yet, there were times when he would get this /look/ in his eyes, one of pure crazy.

“Well, that is how they saw it. As his brother, his lover, let me tell you. Although you won’t believe me, it was pure genius, not crazy. 

“The first kill he made was just to see if he perfected the perfect murder. Coming home he had the glistening blood on his and lips, it was the first time we kissed. It was the first time we fucked. 

“I couldn’t stop myself, as much as I can see the disgust on your face, he was bloody and it wasn’t his blood. I jumped him, he let me, he controlled me, I let him.”

“Your brother was your lover? And he was the killer?”

“I guess that makes me guilty, too. Since the second kill was for me. He told me I looked beautiful with the blood all over me, with me under him and spread out like that. So he killed again, for me. On me. And it was wonderful. This last victim was actually his fourth. There is a body the police hasn’t found. Can you believe?”

“I can.” 

“I guess that makes me guilty, then. Not telling the police, indirectly encouraging him to kill. All that jazz.” 

“Here, let’s make a deal.”  
“A deal?”

“Since your brother killed himself, there is no more killer. I won’t report you to the police if you don’t get me fired for not telling the police.”

“I like that idea.”

“I would also like to speak my mind, as long as this train of thought of me not getting fired thing is on track. May I?”

“Sure, you’re the shrink.” 

“I don’t think your brother is dead, Mikey. Actually I know he isn’t dead. And you seem to attract sick minded people.” 

“What, Frank? Gee is dead. There isn’t anymore. And I attract sick minded people? I think you are the strangest shrink I have talked to yet.” 

“He is, but he is right.”

“G-Gerard? I… you…. Dead.” 

“I was, well, the law needed to think I was. Thanks to Frankie here, I had a way to pull it off. And some blood to drink to think of you. We found the perfect Gerard look-alike together, and Frankie showed me how he likes to get off.”

“How?”

“With his hands around a dying man’s neck.” 

“ I thought you were DEAD!” 

“It was necessary. I hated being away from you, doubly so when I had Officer Cole’s blood all over me and all I could think of was how much I missed you. You know you are my true love.” 

“You fucker! I thought you were DEAD! I am in a motherfucking shrink’s office! I was going crazy!” 

“I know, I know. Shh… don’t cry, I’m sorry. Shhh…. Let me kiss you. Make it better. Can I?”

“Yes.” 

* * *   
Where he got the blood to smear on my face, I didn’t learn till later. 

How he faked his own death believably, how he managed to kill Officer Cole. 

But I had him back, and that was all that mattered. 

Frank somehow found his way into our lives, a willing blood donor, a best friend. 

And Gerard. The killer, my lover, my brother. 

And I am one sick bastard.


End file.
